


Kitten Lust

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q wants a kitten, and it takes some convincing before everyone agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had never been an ordinary relationship, depending on what one called ordinary. But it was very routine to the two of them. They got up, ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, occasionally broken by sips of tea or coffee. 

And then, they kissed each other goodbye, and went to work. 

Most days, James went off onto missions, or to M to get another mission. Q went to Q-Branch, to hack something that he hadn’t yet and guide a double-oh agent through disaster. What he found interesting when he first joined was (like most jobs,) becoming monotonous. He went in, caused a few explosions, call an extraction team (or two, if the day was bad,) and then go home again. Some days Bond didn’t return, off on a mission in a woman’s bed. It was business, and Q didn’t mind, but it made for a few lonely nights. 

“I think we should get a cat.” Q said suddenly one morning. James looked up from his coffee, surprised. 

“I hate cats.” James informed him, shaking his head. “We can’t get a cat, who would take care of it?” He asked. 

“I would,” Q said, twirling his spoon in his Earl Grey. 

“You’re out most of the day, too, Q.” James told him. “It’d be alone most of the day.” 

“I can take it to work.” Q suggested. James scoffed. 

“A cat to MI6.” He mused. “M would kill you. R would kill you. Eve would-no, Eve would be delighted.” 

“There’s no rule against it.” Q pointed out, taking a sip from his mug. James sighed. “It’d help me. I’d feel much better if I weren’t alone when you were out.”

James sighed, running a hand through his short hair. “If M agrees that you can take it to work, you can get a cat.” He said, finally. 

\--

It took a long conversation, about two hours in M’s office, Eve’s comments from just outside the door, and quite a bit of argument before M agreed to let him get a cat, but he manages, and Q and James walk hand in hand to the pet shop that night to pick out a kitten.


	2. Winning Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q makes a long attempt to barter with M over a kitten.

"Come on."

"No, Q. I won't allow it." 

"But look at her face!" Q said, displaying the black ball of fluff that was Anabiel the kitten. James had made some comment about how ironic it was that Q names his cat after an angel invoked to cure stupidity and wanted to bring it to work, but he simply rolled his eyes and continued to play with the mass of fur that-to Bond's utter horror-was absolutely in love with some of his more expensive suits. 

M turned from his paperwork and looks at the kitten's face for a moment, and he almost smiles before shaking his head. "If I let you keep a kitten here, everyone will want to bring their pets. This is MI6, not some zoo." He concluded, shaking his head. 

"I think it's cute," Eve chimes from her desk through the open door. "Maybe it'll increase work efforts." She shrugged. 

"Besides, other people keep their pets at home because they go home most nights. I'm sure you're well aware that I don't unless somebody has to drag me out." 

M seems to consider this. Meanwhile, Anabiel jumps out of Q's arms and onto M's desk, scattering papers everywhere.

Q grimaces. Not helping. 

"Q, this pet will not affect your work life in any way, or I will have it assassinated." He says finally, settling into his chair and nudging the cat towards its owner, who smiles brightly and bundles the thing into his arms. 

"You won't regret this, sir." He says happily, slinking out of the office and high-fiving Eve. 

M puts his head in his hands.

What had he just done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've returned! I actually completely forgot that I wrote this fanfic, and I know it's a bit inaccurate considering in the first chapter I made it sound like he doesn't buy the kitten until after they ask M, but shhhhhh. Thanks!


	3. Kittens, Glasses, and Suits, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel invoked to cure stupidity sure is mischievous.

Q rolls over so that the closet is in his blurry line of sight, watching as Bond picks through his shirts. "Hair, hair, hair, she's shedding all over the place." He mumbles, rolling his eyes as Q curls his arms around Anabiel, who's taken to sleeping in the bed directly between them and generally cockblocking. Bond had to push her off the bed with his foot once. 

The white sheets of the bed are also covered in fur, along with the duvet, and the blanket, and Q in general. She also tosses and turns. "You're exaggerating." He says, pulling the duvet over his head and closing his eyes until Bond finally manages to find a distinctly less hairy shirt than the others and pulls it on, tugging the duvet off his partner. 

"Q," He said, his eyes on the bedside table. "I think you lovely little kitten got to your glasses." 

Q snaps up to find his glasses on the floor, chewed and scratched, and the young man nearly pushes Anabiel off the bed. "Shit."  
\---  
Bond smiles as he watches Q, struggling with a long-forgotten pair of contacts that he'd had sitting in the bottom of a drawer for what Bond could only guess as years. Without the glasses, Q's eyes were a vibrant green, the kind that didn't beg to be noticed but were beautiful as they were. "I hate these things," He mumbled, finally getting the last one in and pulling on a blue cardigan. 

"You look lovely." James says, kissing the Quartermaster on the head as he angrily walked towards the kitchen to make a cup of tea.   
\---  
"Q, what happened to your glasses?" Eve asks, delivering her weekly cupcake to her desk and patting Anabiel on the head as she slinks around the office, occasionally walking across Q's keyboard. 

"Bloody cat, that's what happened." He mumbled irritably, taking a bite out of the cupcake with his free hand as he typed with another. 

"She chewed them up?" Eve can't help but laugh. "She's a funny little thing, isn't she? Poor Bond's got more hair on his shirts than on his head. She laughs again, shaking her head. 

"I'm sure you think it's very funny, you're not living with her." Q grumbles irritably, shaking his head. 

"Oh, I'm sure it can't be that hard. I have a dog at home." 

Q can't help but stop what he's doing and stare. 

He'd never seen a single hair grace the woman's clothes. 

"How-" He starts, and Eve giggles. 

"It's called a lint brush, darling." She says, walking out. 

Q puts his head in his hands. Why the hell hadn't he thought of that?   
\---  
"Would you come here?" Q snaps, shaking his head as he holds a lintbrush in one hand. It's been two weeks, and James clearly decided that he hated lint brushes for some reason Q didn't bother asking. 

"It's a party, you have to look somewhat presentable." He reasons, shaking his head. It was the annual MI6 dinner, and even Q had put on a black suit and a skinny black tie that Bond had him bu, "in case of a scenario where you can't where a cardigan," he'd said. Bond reluctantly stops snaking out of Q's grip and makes him look like he hadn't just stepped out of a pet store, locking Anabiel in the room to ensure Bond and Q stay that way. 

"She's probably lonely, poor thing." Q says somewhat forlornly as Bond tugs him out the door.

"She's a cat." James reminds, shaking his head.


	4. Somebody, Stop that Cat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anabiel goes on a stealing spree.

"James, have you seen my teabags anywhere?" Q asked, rather irritably in the early morning, while Bond was trying to keep the growing kitten off of his already de-linted suit. 

"No. Maybe the cat took them," He mumbled. Q shook his head, going on his toes to look in all the cupboards. 

"Ha, ha." He muttered, shaking his head. "Where the hell are they?"   
\--  
"Q," Eve says, suddenly appearing in Q's doorway. "Do you have my files? I just had them, and they're gone." She said, shaking her head.

Q hardly glanced up, raising an eyebrow. "No, I haven't seen them. Sorry."   
\--  
"Where's that tie?" James asked, digging around their closet. 

"What tie?" Q asked from where he was laying under the duvet, holding the kitten in his arms. 

"The tie. You know, the...black one. With the-"

"Nearly all of your ties are black." He alerted the man, smiling lightly. Anabiel mewled and pawed at the Quartermaster's pale chest, looking up when Q gave a small "Awwwwwww."  
\--  
Q found Eve, his hair a mess and his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose. "Where is she?" He demanded, looking under the woman's desk. "I know you're harboring that no-good little kitten!" He said, watching as the mass of black fur dart out from under the woman's desk, his precious hard drive in her mouth. 

"Damn thing!" Q yelled, launching past M-who turned to look back twice, before shaking his head and sipping his coffee-before running into Q-Branch behind the thing, shaking his head. 

"Somebody stop that kitten!" He yelled.   
\--  
"James." 

"Yes, Q?" 

"I found your tie. And my tea. And Eve's files." 

In a pile under their bed, all three missing objects mangled. 

Damn cat.


End file.
